Vanderbault Mansion
by 8erG8er8You
Summary: When the Sheffields take a trip to a mansion in The Hamptons, a terrifying terrible tragedy is reawakened from CC's past. Strange things start happening, and near death experience occur. Will CC's past be resolved, or will a certain butler have to help her himself?
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N: I got this idea from another fanfic, and thought it would be fun to try on The Nanny!]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Nanny, but if I did it would still be airing to this day:)**

** Summary: When the Sheffields go to a mansion in the Hampton Bays, a terrifying tragedy is reawakened from CC's past. Strange things start happening around the mansion, and near death expierences. Will everything from CC's past be resolved, or will a certain butler uncover the darkest secrets of all?**

**Prologue**

**Summer 1973**

The hot sun filtered through the blue sky as Chastity Clair Babcock looked out the window of her father's new car that was running down the never ending highway of Long Island, New York. Her long blonde hair blew in the wind that came through her mother's open window in front of her as she listened to the radio.

In all of the blonde's fourteen years, for once in her life, this seemed like it was going to be the first time her entire family got along. She looked to her right to see her older brother and sister sitting next to her. Her older brother, Noel at the age of seventeen was not happy to be leaving the city, as he said he had just gotten a new girlfriend and didn't want to leave her for two months straight. She knew he would survive though. Her older sister Danielle, who was barely a year older than her sat and listened to her headphones, trying to ignore her family.

Chastity smiled and looked back out of the window to see a break in the trees, to where she could see the blue ocean in the distance.

"Daddy, how much longer is it going to be?" she asked leaning in between her parents in the front seats. Her father smiled and looked back at her.

"About half an hour," Stuart said, looking ahead of him, wanting to get to the beach house.

Chasity and Danielle were invited to Camille Vanderbault's mansion on the island in Southampton. Four other girls from Nightingale Bamford Girls' Academy were also invited, all of which were Chastity and Danielle's best friends.

Thirty minutes later, the Babock's Cadillac pulled through the large gates of the Vanderbault Mansion, tall trees looming over the long drive. Chastity smiled as she saw her friends piled out of the front door of the large three story mansion. As soon as her father parked the car, Chasity opened the door and jumped out, her long hair floating in the wind.

She ran up and hugged her best friend she hadn't seen in two weeks.

"Camille!" she said, hugging the brunette girl with striking green eyes. They pulled away and looked at each other.

"Look at you!" Chastity said, smiling. Camille smacked her shoulder lightly.

"I love your outfit!" Camille said, pointing to Chasity's blue tank top and white shorts that showed off her long legs. Chastity smiled.

"It's not often we get to see each other without those dreadful uniforms!" she teased. She looked back toward her mother and father.

"We'll be fifteen minutes away in Southampton if you need anything!" Stuart said, giving her and Danielle their luggage. Both girls smiled and ran into the large mansion with the other girls, not knowing what this summer was to hold for them.

* * *

The rest of the summer was filled with swimming at the beach, running through the beautiful forests by the mansion, learning how to surf. It was the best summer Chasity had ever had, until the last day before they were to leave for New York City the next day.

Chasity was woken up late that night by Ivanah, one of her friends, a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes like her.

"Chastity, wake up, we're going to have some fun before we all have to leave tomorrow," the dim lit girl said. Chastity got up and changed out of her short shorts and into some comfy pants before following her sister and Ivanah down the hall to where the other girls were sleeping. The three of them walked into the room to see all the girls already up, waiting for them.

Camille smiled.

"Everybody here?" she asked, everyone nodded. She pulled out a board from under her bed, and walked out the door, everybody following her.

"Danielle, what are we doing?" Chastity asked her sister. Danielle shrugged, her dark blonde hair put up into a ponytail and her dark green eyes filled with excitement.

All six girls followed Camille down into the den, a tall room with a TV and sitting area. They walked past there until she stopped at a door that nobody noticed until then. Camille smiled, her light green eyes filled with a mischievous grin.

"Okay, girls, this is the cellar. Back in the prohibition, my parents said that my great great grandfather and his brothers would come down here to drink alcohol and sell it to other men illegally!" she said. All the girls smiled and looked at each other.

"You all have shoes on, right?" she asked, they all nodded. Chastity looked down at her sock covered feet, then up at her sister.

"Those will be fine," Danielle said, annoyed.

Camille opened the door to reveal a wooden staircase leading down to blackness. She grabbed a candle from the fireplace mantel, and lit it with a match. She started to walk down the stairs, and everyone followed her. Chastity gripped onto her sister's hand as they closed the door behind them, seeing sillouetes of broken bottles, crates, and barrels in the dirty, stone walled room.

Chastity took a deep breath, and could still smell the alcohol in the air.

"What are we going to do?" Amanda, a red headed girl with clear grey eyes asked, obviously scared. Camille smiled and pulled the board out from her blanket.

It was a ouija board.

Chastity's eyes widened when she saw the various letters and numbers on the board, and the heart shaped carved piece of wood laid on top of it.

"No way," she said, stepping back, secretly having a fear of paranormal things. Camille looked at her.

"Come on, Chastity! What's the worst that can happen? It'll be fun!" she said. Danielle looked at her younger sister, her eyes boring into her.

"Do it," she said under her breath to where no one else could hear her. Chastity looked at all the girls, and then stepped back into their circle, having a bad feeling about this.

Camille placed the candle in front of the board, where it lit up all the girls' faces who were now sitting in a circle around it, Camille facing it and holding the heart shaped wood.

"Now, we all have to hold hands," Camille said. Chastity held on to her sister's and Amanda's. Camille smiled.

"Good. Now, I will be the summoner, if anything bad happens, it will happen to me, okay?" she said like she was talking to little children instead of fourteen and fifteen year old girls, most of them older than her.

"Who wants to ask the first question?" she asked, looking at Chastity with an evil grin. Chastity hesitantly nodded.

"I will," she said quietly. Camille nodded and placed the heart onto the board. Chastity took a deep breath, and started to speak.

"Is there any spirit here with us tonight?" she asked, her voice shaking. The room was silent as all the girls looked around the dark cellar. There was no sound. Chastity looked at her sister, who was obviously scared now by the way she gripped her hand. The girls looked behind each other.

Everybody gasped when they heard a scraping sound, and looked back at Camille, who was now jaggedly moving the heart to 'yes'. Camille's face was bent low, unable to be seen by her dark locks of hair covering her face.

Chastity's heart started to quickly beat, something was definitely going on. The room was quiet until Ivanah spoke.

"W-What is your name?" she stuttered.

Camille's body shifted sharply, and the heart moved across the board to the 'C'. The heart moved around the board until it spelled out C-A-M-I-L-L-E. All the girls turned pale.

"Camille this isn't funny," Danielle said, her voice evidently shaking. Chastity gripped her sister's hand tightly.

"How did you die?" Amanda asked, looking at Camille. All the girls looked at her, fear in all their faces. The terrifying sound of the wood scratching on the board sounded again. Camille's body shook slightly, as she raggedly spelled out 'Not Yet'.

Chastity's eyes widened, and her heart stopped. Camille's face was still unable to be seen, her hair touching the board and acting as a cover.

"Something's not right here," Chastity said. Everybody looked at her.

They turned their head back to Camille when the heard the heart moving again. Chastity paled as it moved to 'yes'. Amanda looked at Chastity.

A breeze went through the cellar, and the candle sputtered out, leaving all the girls in darkness. All they could hear was the sound of the heart scratching on the board.

The candle flickered on again, and all the girls screamed as they saw Camille's face.

Her skin was deathly pale, and her eyes were no longer green, instead they were completely black, the whites of her eyes gone.

"Chastity," Camille said, in a voice that was more like a hiss than a voice itself.

Camille smiled, showing her teeth that had a reddish tint. Chastity's heart stopped, she let go of Danielle's and Amanda's hand, breaking the circle. In a blink of an eye, Camille screamed and jumped onto Chastity, pulling her hair and scratching at her arms.

Chastity screamed for her sister. All the girls watched in horror until finally, Ivanah jumped on top of Camille.

Danielle pulled Chastity away, who was now crying at all the blood dribbling down her arms and neck. On the other side of the cellar, Ivanah and Samantha had pinned down Camille, who now had her back arched in an unhuman way.

Camille screamed, her voice sounding like a million voices combined.

Ivanah pinned down Camille's legs, until she was kicked across the room and against a barrel where she lay unconscious. One of the girls ran to her. Amanda, terrified, ran to Camille, and stood over her.

"Camille! Stop it!" she screamed, everybody covering their ears. Camille quickly stood, and jumped onto Amanda, scratching at the girl's face, blood on her hands.

"No!" Chastity yelled from the corner. All the girls screamed as in one swift move, Camille grabbed Amanda's neck, and quickly snapped it. Amanda's body lay lifeless, her faces gouged and bloody. Chastity covered her eyes, crying.

Camille stood up and looked at all the girls. her eyes turned from the retched black back to green. Her voice came back to normal for once split second.

"I'm so sorry," her faint voice said before her eyes closed, and she collapsed on the ground right there.

* * *

Ever since that day, Chastity had never gone back there.

Ivanah was taken to the hospital, where she was treated for a severe concussion. Several other girls like Samantha were given a few stitches where they had gotten bad gashes. Amanda was killed that night from a broken neck and loss of bleeding.

Camille also died, from no known reason. The girls had a hard time explaining what happened that night.

Chastity was taken to the hospital, where she was treated for her cuts and scratches. Danielle and Chastity were taken out of Nightingale Bamford Academy, and were moved and became Debutantes.

The remaining five girls who survived that night, never spoke to each other again. Traumatized from that day.

Four of the five girls, Chastity and Danielle included, took therapy to explain that awful night. Ivanah, Samantha, and Danielle moved away from New York after they graduated. Chastity saw her sister once in a while, but not often. She never saw Ivanah or Samantha.

She heard that Ivanah was in Los Angeles with a husband and two kids, and Samantha had moved back to Ireland with her family. She didn't know where to go, so she stayed in New York.

When she was a Debutante, she met a girl named Sara Patterson, who had just moved from London. They quickly became best friends at the age of seventeen, and spent all their time together. From there she ended up graduating. She met Niles, the boy with sandy blonde hair and deep blue eyes that she had a crush on, and Maxwell, her future boss and best friend's boyfriend.

She would always remember that day, at Vanderbault Mansion, and she would always have nightmares about it.

**So there was the first chapter! I hope you guys like it! Should I continue? If I do, I have much more to come! It gets better from here, so please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have to say I was really excited to post this chapter! I hope you guys like it as much as I do!**

* * *

The sky was dark as lightning stretched across the sky, bright, piercing webs of lightning stretching as far as you could see. Chastity stared up at the large house, now abandoned ever since that horrible summer. Vines crept up the side of the house like the thin sweeps of spiderwebs. The windows were long shattered. The lead pain peeled off the wood, blowing in the wind and carrying it through the air and into the black woods near by.

Chastity was fourteen again, her young age. Her long light blonde hair that came to the middle of her back was lifted and tossed violently in the wind. Her skin was pale from fear. All she wore was a tattered small white tank top to show off her skinny figure and her shorts that came halfway up her thighs. She felt like she couldn't move. Her light blue eyes reflected off the lightning, showing the fear that they held to whatever wandering creature in the dark woods nearby.

The Vanderbault Mansion, which was abandoned after the youngest daughter was killed in it, stood above her, it's windows dark. The light paint that was once covering the house was nearly gone, half of the porch roof was caved in.

Chastity gulped in fear. She looked down at her arms to see blood, scratches, deep and painful from that night. The unmistakable sound of the scratching on the wood, the wooden heart filled her ears.

"Stop!" her young self cried into the wind, that carried her voice away, to where she couldn't speak. She looked toward the mansion, to see the front door opening. To her horror, she saw her best friend, Camille walk out into the dark lightning lit night.

The girl, two months younger than Chastity, walked on the gravel. Her near black hair was tattered and dirty. Her skin was covered in dust. Her eyes, were black.

Chastity's eyes widened. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She tried to move her feet, but they seemed magnetized to the ground. Camille came closer to her, an evil smile appearing on her face, showing off her red stained teeth.

"Chastity," she whispered, the sound hissing into Chastity's ears. Camille was now standing less than two feet away from her.

"Chastity, come be with me, your best friend," she said, her voice sounding like a million in one. Finally, Chastity could move her feet, she felt the sharp rocks under them, stabbing into her flesh, but she didn't care.

"No!" she yelled, stepping backwards until she ran into somebody behind her. She turned around to see Amanda, her red hair disheveled, her face completely gouged away by Camille's nails. Blood trickled down the girl's neck, which was bent in an unnatural way.

"Chastity, come stay with us," she said, her voice sounding like Camille's. Her grey eyes bore into Chastity. In a blink of an eye, Amanda held Chastity's shoulders, and came nose to nose. Well, what was left of her nose.

"Stay with us forever,"

* * *

CC sat up straight in the bed, her chest rising and falling quickly. She looked out the window of the room to see the sun filtering into it. She heard birds chirping out on the terrace. She jumped when she felt warm arms wrap around her.

"CC, are you alright?" Niles quietly said, not wanting to wake up any of the other family members in the mansion. CC looked back at him, remembering it was all a dream. She shook her head hesitantly.

"Ya, I'm fine," she said quietly. She stood up from the bed, smoothing out her pajamas, and walking to the closet and grabbing her overnight bag. Niles followed her, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"CC, I'm worried about you. Every night you stay here, you either wake up breathing heavy and looking terrified, or I have to wake you myself because you sound like your being killed in your sleep," he said, running his hands slowly through her hair, and turning her around to look at him. She couldn't meet his eyes, so she just looked down at her bag and pulled out her skirt and blouse for the day.

"Niles, I'm fine," she said, pulling out of his grip and heading to the shower. But instead, he grabbed her hand, and pulled her back to him. He put his index finger under her chin, and lifted her face up so that she had to meet his eyes. He smiled at her light blue orbs, and caressed her soft cheek with his hand. She looked into his love filled eyes and gave him a small smile.

"CC, I hate seeing you like this. Please, tell me what's going on," he said quietly. She shook her head and brushed a few wisps of hair out of his eyes.

"Niles, there is nothing wrong, I'm perfectly fine. Now would you let me go so that I can shower and get down to the office before Maxwell suspects something?" she asked, looking deeply into his eyes. He smiled and gave her a quick kiss.

"Yes," he said solemnly, watching her walk into the bathroom and close the door.

* * *

CC walked out on the balcony, looking around the living room to make sure the coast was clear before she quickly ran down the stair case. She closed the closet door like she had just put her coat up when she heard the signature nasal voice of the former nanny come from the kitchen.

"I told you Ma to get that checked out, it's not normal for your entire toenail to grow into your toe like that!" Fran said, walking into the foyer, her rambunctious mother right behind her. She stopped talking when she saw CC stepping onto the marble floor.

"Oh hi Ms. Babcock! I was just talking to Ma about her freak toe that actually grew around her nail-" Fran started, talking to where CC could barely hear what she was saying as Sylvia stood behind her and nodded in agreement. Instead of listening to the whole story, she just cut her off.

"That's great Nanny Fine, do you know where Maxwell is?" she asked. Fran stopped talking and pointed toward the hallway.

"He's in the dining room," she said before talking to her mother again while grabbing her jacket from the and heading out the door.

She noticed that none of CC's coats were in the closet.

CC walked into the dining room to see Maxwell sitting in his usual chair and Niles pouring his tea. Maxwell looked up when he saw CC in the doorway.

"Ah, CC! I was starting to get worried, you're never this late!" Maxwell said. CC gave him a fake smile as she sat down at a chair.

"Niles could I have some tea?" she asked. He set one down in front of her, giving her a scolding look.

"Remember, sip your beverage in the house, I don't need you lapping it up and getting tea all over the tablecloth," he said in a warning tone. She rolled her eyes at him and smiled when Maxwell wasn't looking. She focused back to her business parter, a smile on her face.

"Guess who I got for our lead role in the musical?" she said, excitedly. Maxwell looked up at her and smiled.

"Who would that be?" Maxwell said, eating the rest of his scrambled eggs. CC smiled.

"How would you like Will Smith to star in our next show?" she said, watching as Maxwell's eyes lit up.

"Really? You got Will Smith?" he asked. CC nodded. Maxwell stood and clapped his hands.

"That's wonderful!" he said, smiling at CC. She nodded.

"It is isn't it," she said, sipping on her tea. Maxwell nodded.

"Let's get to work," he said, walking out of the dining room. She stood up, and walked over to Niles with her cup.

"If you comment on that I'll slap you," she said with a smile. Niles took her cup. He wrapped his arm around her, making sure nobody was in the room, and matched his lips to hers in a deep kiss. After a moment she pushed him away with a smile, touching up her lipstick.

"You know we'd be dead if someone walked right in on us," she said with a grin. "See ya later, Butler Boy," she said before walking out of the room.

Later that day, CC and Maxwell were sitting in the office doing their usual work on their newest play.

"CC, I was thinking after this play premieres that I was going to take the family to a mansion out in the Hamptons," Maxwell started, resting his glasses on his nose as he looked up to CC. She met her eyes with him and smiled.

"That sounds wonderful, Maxwell, I hope you have a wonderful time," she said, looking back down at her contracts. Maxwell let out a laugh and looked at her.

"That's the point, and I was going to ask if you wanted to come, also," Maxwell said with a smile. CC looked up at him, surprised he actually invited her.

"Really? That sounds great!" she said, looking back down at her papers. Maxwell nodded.

"Well, I needed to find some way of paying you back for getting Will Smith in our play," he looked down at his scripts. She nodded, not looking up.

"When are we leaving?" she asked. Maxwell sighed and looked at his calender.

"This Saturday after the premiere on Friday. So if you want to you can stay the night with us on Friday," he said, looking back at his papers. She nodded.

"Sounds good,"

Maxwell's phone rang moments later. He picked it up, rolling his eyes he nodded.

"Alright, I'm on my way there," he said standing up and grabbing his jacket.

"CC, I'll be back, one of the set designers is having a hard time figuring out the dimensions, I'll be at the theater if you need me," he said before leaving the room.

CC stood and sat in Maxwell's chair, grateful to stretch her back out from being crimped on the green sette. She looked to see what Maxwell had accomplished and was pleased to find that he was nearly finished with the scripts. She was glad that she didn't have to help him like she usually did.

Forty minutes later CC smiled as she signed the last contract that she had, and sat back in the chair. Moments passed and Niles soon came into the room.

"Good evening, sir," he said to CC with a smirk. She smiled and tilted her head at him, giving him a death glare if it weren't for her white teeth showing.

"Good evening, Niles," she said, collecting her papers and standing up. She had a smirk on her face as she walked up to him.

"You're escorting me to the premiere tomorrow night, right?" she asked, leaning in to him and staring into his eyes. He smiled and ran his hand through her golden locks, looking into her eyes.

"Of course I will, love," he whispered as he pulled her to him and met his lips to her's. CC sighed and leaned into him more, allowing him access to her mouth. Right before they were about to let go for air, they were interrupted.

"Niles!" Fran squealed in the doorway, her eyes wide open.

**I know this was kinda short, and I apologize! Please review, the next chapter won't be so short!**


End file.
